Syraelinn Shadewillow
Syraelinn Shadewillow Born within the forests of Ashenvale, Syraelinn is regarded as neither elder nor 'dorei. She had been a pretty thing during her more youthful years, though her wanderlust prevented her from settling down within a single settlement for long. Before her Dark Path, she had taken to a journey of pen and parchment; her quill weaving extravagant tales of lost souls desperately seeking purpose. It was not until she followed Lord Illidan Stormrage to the Outlands that Syraelinn realized it was her that was in search of purpose. What was and what has become Deep indigo tresses of hair had spilled from Syraelinn's scalp like a cascading river, the silken locks tied into a long braid that draped over her shoulder and down her torso. Upon graduating onto adulthood, her elder sister and priestess, Kynrindra Shadewillow, inscribed upon her face two crimson markings. Her bright, silvery eyes looked upon the world with a sort of content wonder. Such had changed after her feet carried her to Outlands, and to her new life... Silver became fire, indigo became silver, and pale skin hardened into a hide of malformed scales. Unimaginable pain tore through Syraelinn's mutating body upon consuming the heart of an Aranasi and splattering her tongue with its blood. Visions of worlds upon worlds falling to the Burning Shadow; her infernal prey, sent her neurons into overdrive as the demon slowly being bound within tried desperately to escape the cage that the Thero'shan's soul was becoming. Even under normal circumstances, the survival rate of such a ritual was slim to none, but at the time, Syraelinn had been more than severely ill-prepared. Most of her muscle and fat tissue had been lost to starvation, and her body was more scar tissue than it was flesh. A brief lapse in control had her Shan'do furious. Instead of simply killing her like the rest of the failed students, he sent her to be dealt with by some... less than pleasant individuals, some months before her binding ritual. Even after it had been completed and she survived, she was still lost to the rest of the Illidari for some months. Upon the completion of her partially botched Binding Ritual and the rest of her training, Syraelinn's physical appearance had certainly been altered, along with her mentality. The portions of her brain responsible for pain and converting short term memory into long term had practically been fried, eliciting the common phrase from the huntress; "My brain is full of holes". Her frontal lobe, the part of the brain for decision making, had also been extensively damaged, causing a fracture to her personality and thought processes. While there is no defines 'split' to her sense of self, there are certainly noticeable differences in her behavior at times. Returning to Azeroth When Altruis set into motion what would become Lord Illidan's fall, Syraelinn Shadewillow had been on a personal hunt of her own, and when she made her way back to the Black Temple, she'd been surprised to discover of its... sacking. Using advanced arcane illusions, the Aranasi-bound huntress managed to take the guise of an Alliance soldier, and escaped back to Azeroth. From there, she'd slip into a life of a nomad and secrecy; slaughtering any demons that dared to tread upon Azeroth's surface. ''-Page subject to change as I get around to writing this shite-'' Category:Demon Hunters Category:Night Elf Category:Illidari Category:The Dark Embrace